Talk:San Hieronymo Incident
Wow. Props for fleshing it out, but you've made it too long, I fear. Plus it's a little boring to read. I'll try trimming it down later on. --Fantomas 09:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I didn't really like the fact that the summary was just too shallow. I should have made it shorter, but I really don't know how to do a summary without leaving out details. :Also, err, I wasn't sure if Zero was supposed to be "the man who has the same codename as NULL", as immediately after that, Gene asks Ocelot if he realizes that he's betraying his employer (which we were to assume was "the man who has the same codename as NULL"), yet the ending credits didn't feature any betrayals (well, unless you consider "quitting" and saying you won't use me anymore as a betrayal). In fact, if Ocelot even betrayed anyone during that saga, it was the DCI. That, as well as everything short of the sending trajectory data was a CIA plot (as stated by Gene), it seemed as though the DCI seemed to be the one he was talking about. I mean, if you can clarify that "betrayal" line, I'll appreciate it. ::That's alright, I'd been meaning to work on a full summary for a while, but after getting a lot of the way through it my computer crashed, I lost the file (as I normally make these summaries in Notepad before copying them over) and I didn't have the drive to do it all over again. ::As for the whole "man with the same codename as Null" business, you're working on the assumption that the man with the Null codename was who Ocelot was betraying, which it wasn't. Ocelot did betray the DCI, which is who Gene was referring to when he mentioned the betraying, but thats a different character. The man with the Null codename is who Ocelot was conspiring with against the CIA, in order to get the other half of The Philosopher's Legacy so that they could set up The Patriots. That's basically what the whole of Portable Ops is about. Ocelot is definitly the hardest character to follow in the Metal Gear Saga, you have to remember he was a triple-agent! ::I may have messed up on a little bit here, but to summarize: the man with the same codename as Null is not Ocelot's employer, the CIA was. --Fantomas 23:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, thanks for the explaination. I was definitely confused there. Well, now I definitely can say that Zero was the man with the same codename as Null. Also, sorry to hear about your computer. :::BTW, when are you going to continue? ::::Whenever I get the chance. I'll probably do another chunk a little later. --Fantomas 10:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::So, umm, when's the next update? ::::::Whenever I have time. Probably during the week at some point. --Fantomas 23:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::So, umm, when are you going to finish? I mean, it's now September 6th of 2009, much later than 20th of June, and certainly later than the week after the 20th of June.